Optical communication systems have been developed that use optical devices stacked on top of one another. The optical devices can include optical vias that allow light signals to travel from one of the devices and through another one of the devices so it can be received at yet another device. As these systems become more sophisticated, the path that a light signal travels through these systems also becomes more complex. As the complexity of these optical pathways increases, the amount of loss experienced by these light signals also increases. As a result, there is a need for retention of signal strength in these systems.